villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Joker (DC)
He is obviously a anti-villain, how would you change his categorization?TomMarvoloRiddle How is he a Anti-Villain? He loves what he does, and justice.....He could careless in any version of him I've seen through different medias over the years. Devilmanozzy 01:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Page Revision Does this page still need to be revised? If so, let me know which areas need to be rewritten.--Hero Forever 18:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Revision I'm planning to revamp the entire page, there are serious flaws both with the style and the grammar. Vanagew I assume no information will be lost during your "revamp"? ~~Amnestyyy Revamp completed. I added alot of new stuff and elaborated on some old information. I also removed some erroneous facts that were also present. Vanagew We should focus more on the comic books origin, viewpoint, and info on the joker. It is much more extensive and is technically the main medium of interest to the DC Universe. I for one think that we should separate this article into two pages "The Joker (DC)" : the criminal featured in the Tim Burton's movie, comics and anime who fell into chemical products and became a madman who cracks sick jokes and uses poisonous laughter-gas, and "The Joker (Dark Knight)" the anarchist who uses make up." Besides I think that the page suffers from an orgy of not always accurate categories. For example I don't think that the fact he was very briefly turned into a vampire in one story arc before being cured is enough for him to figure in the "Vampires" category. Balthus Dire 15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My Favorite Villain The Joker is my favorite villain hands down. Is the Joker deceased? Because in the movie Batman, he falls to his death, in Return of the Joker, he accidentally electrocutes himself, and in The Batman vs. Dracula he is turned into a vampire.So, please help me clear this up.Is he dead, or still alive?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 23:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky. The problem with the Joker is that he has so many different forms. He might die in a movie and still be alive in the comics, or vice versa. And with the Joker you can never be sure he actually died, he seems to miraculously survive every accident and is always able to come back to fight the Batman. So I think he's not deceased, though I'm not entirely sure either... Amnesty 06:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) In some media he dies for real. Other times he somehow survives. Other times he's just as healthy as at the start. He's going to be used in different places forever, so... Some versions are dead and others are alive. They aren't really the same character in a way. Head picture I miss the Heath Ledger Joker' s picture. The Joker from the animated series is great, but Heath Ledger truly immortalised the character, and gave his most fearsome version. And I think the Joker from Dark Knight fits the most the Complete Monster cathegory, because the Joker from the animated series sometimes is an On & Off villain (that makes him also scary, though) Really Should Have Different Pages For Cartoon Depictions Versus Movie Depictions really - I think we should have Joker (Animated) and Joker (Movies) - with a possible Joker (comics): because they are extremely different characters.. heck, even the different Jokers in individual movies / cartoons are different characters but at least this would be easier to categorize Inferno Pendragon 03:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) AGREED. Moleman 9000'' 03:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Joker's animated ('90s cartoon) and the incarnation from the comics are extremely similar, so they share a page together, like Darkseid. As for his movie incarnations, (1989 original and Nolan's Dark Knight) should get their own seperate pages. As for Joker's Under the Red Hood incarnation, it should probably stick with the already animated Joker because, again it's similar, or get it's own page; it's up in the air really. Animated Jokers like the Brave and the Bold and The Batman versions should DEFINITELY get their own pages because of how different they are. I say just slap the 1960's Joker in with the comic/90s incarnation because that version follows the comic book personality of the mad clown. Tremorfan94 The Joker is one of the BEST villains ever, especially in DC comics. ^_^ He will always be one of my favorites. Animedcwhofreak (talk) 19:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Animedcwhofreak Deletion Any reason this article is still here? It doesn't even have anythin on it. WarPigsLukesWall (talk) 12:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Death I think we can all agree that The Killing Joke is the Joker's most famous tale, right? Well, according to Grant Morrison, Batman actually kills the Joker in the famous graphic novel. That's why it's called The Killing Joke. That one joke the Joker told somehow triggered Batman to wring the Joker's neck and break it, so chronologically it's a head of every mainstream comic, as it's when Batman reaches his breaking point...and where the Joker's neck reaching it's breaking point. Alan Moore has yet to confirm this. Sure it's a theory, but it's a universely accepted theory. So should the Joker's supposed death be at least mentioned here? Fireworks888 (talk) 08:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Um... What the hell happened to the main picture of this article? You know, the one with Joker strutting down what appeared to be a stage? Mugiwara1994 (talk) 20:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :I fixed it, no idea why it got removed --Grizzhly (talk) 20:57, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Mental/Psychiatric condition Some have argued or stated that the Joker is psychotic. This is factually incorrect, he is in fact a psychopath. RedWizard98 (talk) 21:24, November 13, 2018 (UTC) https://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/entry/batman-villains-psychoanalyzed_n_901913 :That is still debatable considering how many years the Joker has been around and how he has been portrayed. Saying he is psychotic is probably still a safer assumption. Wikification (talk) 21:42, November 13, 2018 (UTC)